User talk:Salubri
Greetings I would like to thank you for your additions to he wiki but there are somethings I would like to request. *Because this is a wiki about a manga/anime series it is a good idea to have the kanji (or whatever it is) with the names of things. Because it seems you are simply copying from Wikipedia (the ? usually gives it away) just use those. *Also, it would help for editing purposes that you use the template. Its there for the very reason of using the english, original, and japanese text of the names and the like.--TheUltimate3 19:22, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :I am to assume you are either not reading this or simply ignoring my request for the kanji and templates are you?--TheUltimate3 04:49, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Dekoshu 21:08, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Hi. The name's Dekoshu. Dekoshu 22:11, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Do you know about Hado 88#? Then you should find an image and the incantation for it. Kūkaku Shiba used it, Tessai used it, and so can the other high-level users. Can Bleach people can destroy planets? If so, how? Dekoshu 16:35, 23 November 2008 (UTC) About the other spell section. Does bi mean "Flare"? Votes The fact that only few people voted does not take from the fact that majority rules those who voted were people who actually held an interest on it and since no one else has gone voted again against the current votes marks for an agreement wheter you like it or not it was put up to discussion so we could settle it you not accepting it doesn't take from the fact that those who voted do if you still think is not a good way to read the articles than will just have to wait till more people who don't like it speak until then the changes will proceed WhiteStrike 20:49, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Zanpakutō in bold Is obvious that you prefer to have the whole name to be in bold (name kanji and english)however you’re going about it the wrong way there is an open forum in which you can state your case as to why you think it would look better that way I do not wish to be in an edit war with you taking up my and your valuable time just reverting so please discontinue to change them and bring it up in the forum and we’ll let the rest of the editors decide WhiteStrike 23:38, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :I'll agree that some people are indiferent however those that actually thake their time to post something in the Forums so it can be disscussed do care about it and if we don;t have a consensus between those that actually care about it then all we are going o end with is an edit war in which we just keep reverting each others edits over and over again. The forums are there so we can discuss changes and have a way to compromise on what we don't like and as far as you standing up for your work that's good on you but i have also been editing articles in this wiki for a long time now and they were originally not in bold WhiteStrike 00:05, 3 December 2008 (UTC) I check some of the characters history's and yes you have been here editing for a long time however I think you will agree with me when I say that the way the articles look like now are not even close to how they look back then heck some of them don't even look like how they did 6 months ago and that's because he wiki is growing and as it grows changes will occur and changing something back just because is not the way you originally had it does not make it right WhiteStrike 00:45, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Zanpakutō I also think that elemtal type are a sub of the Kidō type that especiallize in said element. I have no problem with the way that part of the article is written it states what the anime said but since it was a filler nothing can be said to be completly true. Also I'm glad you like it, I'm always looking for a way to make articles look better. WhiteStrike 20:21, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :I would leave it the way it is for now till' we know more info on it. I'll check that wiki and see maybe there is something we can take from it and apply to our wiki althought if we go in that direction we may end up with shinigami black and arrancar white because of the way they dress. I you got any sugestions please let me know and I'll see what we can come up with like i said i'm always looking for a way to imporve the way articles look WhiteStrike 20:37, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Good Afternoon, Salubri I would like to speak with you .Dekoshu talk 21:35, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Ichigo's page I had seen that but yea I don't see the need to separate that from his article. Since you reverted to the way it was i'll leave it at that let me know if it keeps getting change and i'll see if we can do someting about it like maybe semi-protect his page or something WhiteStrike 02:10, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Reply Well when info from the anime contradicts that of the manga we should take the manga info as being the right info since the manga is the source materiak, an as long as the info in the abine does not conflict the manga that info is correct since is all in the same universe. let me know if that helps clear some of the questions you got and i''l leave the other user a message as well. WhiteStrike 04:07, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Re: speculation I'm not confused about anything. I think saying something about a particular character, where there is no direct proof (in either the anime or the manga) is speculation. For instance, Gin's level of expertise in shunpo. The only real fight he was in was with Hitsugaya, and Gin did not show much of his true power in it. As far as Aizen goes, I think he's all-powerful based on what I've seen in the manga. He said that he has twice the reiatsu as a normal captain. He said that it takes a lot of effort for him to crush an ant without killing it (referring to Renji). And yes, he said that he has maxed out his capabilities. Whether that refers to his own particular capabilities, or whether that's meant to be taken as a comment that he's the strongest shinigami in all of Soul Society is irrelevant. Aizen said he's maxed out, and the only way to get stronger is to use the hogyoku to break the shinigami-hollow barrier. And that doesn't even take into account how his shikai makes him damn near invincible. I'm all for discussion. I haven't made many edits so far, and I don't plan to without discussing them first. But if my attempt to discuss these issues is going to result in people misinterpreting (basically, not reading carefully enough), then I'm just not gonna bother. And if you want an example of speculation, go to Ulquiorra's page. Then look down where it discusses how Loly and Menoly might be his Fracciones. I don't think that part needs to be on the page; any intelligent observer can look at the manga and see Ulquiorra's reaction to those two, and then easily conclude that them being his Fracciones is INCREDIBLY unlikely. Big red01027 04:31, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :About Gin, I'm not saying that he's unable to use shunpo. I'm saying that whether or not he's a "master" or "expert" is debatable. He hasn't been shown using shunpo, but that doesn't mean he CAN'T. I never said he can't. Only that he hasn't been shown doing it. And the only source on it hasn't even been translated into English. :Regarding Aizen...he's the MAIN bad guy. Every fight he's been in has been lopsided. He created Wonderwice Margera using the hogyoku, stopped Grimmjow in his tracks without moving a finger, etc. etc. etc. :Why didn't he destroy the shinigami when he had the chance? Because he had just revealed himself to be a traitor, and he wanted to revel in the effect his betrayal had on the rest of the shinigami. And then he left SS to go to Hueco Mundo to start the next phase of his plan. He's devious. And he likes playing mind games. Aizen doesn't usually do the dirty work himself; he only does it when he has to. Big red01027 05:19, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Byakuya and Tōsen/ Swordsmanship Salubri I'm fine with most if not all of your edits, but I just do not think that Byakuya is a Kido Master, nor do I beleive Tosen to be a Master Swordsmanship Specialist. Byakuya is in the higher tier of Kido users but stating him to be a master would mean he's at the same level as the Kido Captain or Yoruichi who invented Shunko; And Tōsen just isn't that good with a sword. Sure he knows Bankai but he could not stand up to Zaraki with just his sword. See the current Forun on Oscuras/Oscuro page for more details on my opinion of master swordsmanship specialists.Renji Abarai 05:59, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Moving pages When renaming pages from a corrected name please move the pages don't just copy the info over. If you move the page the history is preserved as well as the talk page. Also could you please provide a reference to when Todō Gizaeimon full name was revealed, thank you. WhiteStrike 04:39, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Statistics of the six for nearly all Soul Reapers/Shinigami Do you know where to find the list for Yoruichi's and Ichigo's, or you can't find it at all because of the sheer difficulty? This is an example. Dekoshu talk 23:26, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Re : Hey Well, I'm kinda inactive at the moment, but still, I sometimes come on the wiki :) . Discussion Salubri, I agree what you said, but let's not have a conflict. I adore Bleach and Dragon Ball greatly. I have vast interest with them, along with some others. We need to realize that abiltites that can destroy planets and beyond shouldn't be neglected and underestimated gravely. Like I said before, don't expect every single thing from any user, especially with the one you're communicating with before and after. Even a spirit can cause a major destruction scale. I love Goku very much, and I don't have the same level of carelessness as you have to to him at all. Almost everyone have potential, but that doesn't they're all equal. Look at the bright side, Ichigo and the others fought great opponents. Goku actually died before, unlike Ichigo, who is still alive in both the anime and manga, yet Goku came back to life and was even stronger than before. How dare you asking such things to me when I didn't even consider anyone from Bleach an alien at all?! Dekoshu talk 20:56, 22 March 2009 (UTC) In the next chapter or after it, Ulquiorra will eventually be defeated. Just like with Grimmjow, they had their wins quite enough by defeating Ichigo, now they will be defeated by their same opponent. Though, maybe in the end, some might actually lose and die. Dekoshu talk 21:34, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Is it possible that an Espada will actually win against to at least one Captain, because all of them won. I hope Stark wins against one of them, since he is the Primera Espada. Dekoshu talk 22:10, 22 March 2009 (UTC) I know about the inferior arrogant personality from some of the Espada. But the question is that will Aizen actually defeat one of the captains in the end or is there a way that even Toshiro will lose to despite not giving up? I already know they're not at the same level as they were before, even Nel Tu. But seriously, which captain is going to really lose to Ichigo or anyone else despite being captains now that he has a new transformation. Dekoshu talk 23:05, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Sure, that's true, but I know the captains aren't absolutely invinicble. But throughout later in the manga, there actually will be one defeated. I know this becuase, even without the aid of their sword, they can still defeat hollows. First of all, Ichigo actually lost, despite being at the level of a captain. No one is truly invincible unless they are omnipotent. The bad guys win and had their win. Dekoshu talk 00:22, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Ichigo lost, Grimmjow lost, some of the Espada lost, and some of the other Soul Reapers died. You know, your lack of understanding of what I am talking about is annoying me. Must I explain to you EVERY SINGLE TIME?! Look at the article of Espada. Some of the Soul Reapers actually died from events and their enemies. How much more do I have to tell you?! Dekoshu talk 00:43, 23 March 2009 (UTC) I'm referring to Shinigami in Bleach that they aren't invincible. They were seen bleeding, receiving pain, and weren't getting the advantage they wanted it to be. Since this is only for Bleach, don't annoy me by being clueless of anything you don't simply understand. Dekoshu talk 00:52, 23 March 2009 (UTC) I am trying to make sense, and all of a suddden, you're being pretty negative. You consider me annoying you? Then I'll be out of your talk page. I'll find people who don't consider me completely annoying and find me having sense. You're underestimating me, and I find it bad. You know, you can be mean for no reason at all. Dekoshu talk 01:01, 23 March 2009 (UTC)